The Red Hat
by thebookhobbit
Summary: He does not want to think about that, but he stares at the knife in his trembling hand all the same. " Yet another dark, introspective oneshot. First-person and present tense. From the POV of Misa's stalker, whom Jealous kills.


Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. But I'm pretty sure I do own this idea...or at least, I haven't seen any others like this.  
If you have, let me know, I wanna read them.

* * *

His eyes flicker towards her; blonde-haired, wearing a red hat, those pretty hazel eyes. She's beautiful... 

She's his, only his.

He grins, the muscles in his face stretched tightly, and stands up a little straighter. She is leaving, and he will follow.

Quietly he grabs a knife and pads after her; his footsteps are soft and barely noticeable.

It is dark and he is dressed mostly in black. She doesn't seem to see him.

Not that anyone ever does. He sometimes wonders if he is invisible. Can anyone see him? Is that the reason people pass him by, the reason women won't look at him, the reason no-one ever replies to his comments or acknowledges his ideas?

It is better, much better, then thinking he is ugly or stupid, but sometimes deep in his heart he knows that he is not really invisible. He just doesn't matter.

She will notice though, and she will care, and she will acknowledge- and if she doesn't?

He does not want to think about that, but he stares at the knife in his trembling hand all the same, eyes growing wider.

She's nearing her small apartment now. Such a humble little place to hold such great beauty, such charm...

It's as unworthy as he is, but it has her attention, and she lives there. Can there not be hope for him, then?

He would like to think there is.

Now she's just entering the street on which she lives; it is time. He will confess his love and she will realize she loves him, too- and they will go home together, content. The grin leaps onto his face again, and his now-wide eyes gleam. It's wonderful.

Softly, silently, he creeps closer to her. "My sweetheart..."

She's startled; she turns towards him with her red mouth in a little 'O' and her big eyes even wider.

He suppresses a giggle, because this just makes her even cuter.

"W-who are you?" Her voice is wary, her eyes softly suspicious. It hurts him to know that she does not trust him, but that will wear off soon.

"I'm..." he paused. "Your true love." He sighs. That sounded right; just the amount of romance wanted.

"But, but I've never met you before!" she objects.

Confusion and hurt enter his eyes and his heart. "Yes you have! Remember?"

Her face is blank. He's pained, she's just like the rest, it's not right it's not right...

She shakes her head. "I'm sorry. I just don't remember you. I don't know you well enough to love you."

His heart darkens. She _is_ just like the rest. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this, but it's the next-best thing.  
In heaven or hell, maybe they'll remember his name.

"If I can't have you, then no-one else will." His voice is oddly calm now, even though the knife in his hand is trembling more than ever.

"No!" Fear fills her pretty, perfect face, and he grins again. "Yes."

He approaches her, knife held high. The trembling is nearly uncontrollable now, and he's not sure he can plunge the knife into her chest accurately, but that doesn't matter because-

Suddenly, he freezes, everything wiped from his mind but one small thought. He cannot see the beautiful girl who is just like the others and yet so unlike them anymore. His heart no longer overfills with pain and love.

He feels nothing and knows nothing but the voice in his head that tells him to turn back.

Forty seconds later, he dies.

* * *

Plot bunnies kill...I've been writing a lot of Death Note fics recently.  
I was just innocently browsing through some Hiei stories when this idea flew into my head and knocked me for a loop. You want me to write _what?_ My subconcious thinks of the oddest things when I'm out of it.  
What is it with me and these dark, angsty, present-tense, first-person things? I think I have mental issues...  
Scratch that, I quite know it.  
I tried to make him sound properly...what's the phrase...insane?  
Mostly based off the manga. Do you know how incredibly convient it is to have volumes 1-6 in your house? I'm so envious of people who can actually buy them instead of checking them out of the library...  
Suggestions, flames, praise? Don't keep it all inside. Revieeeeeeeeew.  
And on that note I'll cease this ridiculously long A/N. 


End file.
